User talk:Teh rune stranger
Hello there Teh rune stranger, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the User:Teh rune stranger article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- The evil dude (Talk) 07:10, April 12, 2010 hey! Ieve just become a member of this awesome wiki, not sure how to go about getting those tables under the monsters, you know, the ones that say location: Yo Sorry about the delete thing. Do you think my content is about that crap? Howiter1 07:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Howiter mate I'm not saying everyone's articles are crap, just saying that some of the recent episodes and that crap is annoying Quests Wanna see some of my quests and review them on disscussion? Only got 2 done: * Zoe's Quest * Nekophelia Howiter1 23:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi! I noticed you left a message on my talk page asking about infoboxes. No problem, just follow these instructions. #Click on the 'Template' button under 'Insert'. #A drop-down menu will appear, click 'Other template/magic word' #A window titled 'Template editor' will appear, click 'Choose another template'. #Next to 'Search for a template', type the name of the template in the infobox. For the template that contains the item's name, image, prices, and examine text, type "Infobox item". If you want to add the infobox that shows the item's combat statistics, type "Infobox Bonuses". #Enter the information in the empty text fields. A preview will be shown on the right, press the 'Preview' button to refresh it. #When you are happy with the infobox, press 'OK' Good luck with the contest. If you're having trouble adding the infoboxes, just leave a message on my talk page. 05:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Response on my page Alright, see ya! And thanks! :) Howiter1 14:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Thanks! Idk why I am! BUT THANKS! :D lol! =) -- =) 22:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The edit keeps reverting? :S? I'm not sure how to fix this, but I'd suggest copying all of your text just to make sure you don't lose your work. This HAS happened to me but I also have my stuff saved on a Word Document just in case of it. =) I hope that helps! -- =) 02:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty good, but you should use less quest templates, and add up all the requirments to the quest requirments thingy. Howiter1 14:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you use the signuature button when you post? I don't know who it was until I found out it was you. Thanks :) ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 00:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC)